


Where Did He Go?

by Darky_Parky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Denial, F/M, From Michelle's Perspective, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sad, This is all angst y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Peter's bound to be somewhere. He's always somewhere. He's got to be somewhere.





	Where Did He Go?

I don't know what happened to him. I don't know what happened to them. One moment, Ned was telling me about Peter sneaking off at the field trip - the next he was quiet. Which - I know must sound like something normal, but Ned doesn't just shut up. To make sure he was still alive, I called some people on the field trip with him. Nobody would answer their phones. 

So I just thought maybe something shocking happened. Maybe Spider-Man swooped in or the Avengers or any of those dorks. So I checked people's social media to see.

Something shocking did happen. But, it was not what I had imagined. Not in a million years could I have imagined what was happening.

I ran home. Hoping against hope my parents were there.

But they weren't. I tried calling them. They didn't answer. However, I didn't freak out. My parents still must have been at work or something. There have been plenty of late nights where my parents had not come home until nine-ten o'clock. They'll be home. They'll be home.

I didn't worry myself too much about it. I started calling more people to make sure they're okay.

I tried calling Ned again. No answer. I tried calling his parents. No answer. I tried calling Peter. No answer.

I shook my head. They're fine. Everybody that was in the field trip were affected. But, if Peter went somewhere then Ned is bound to follow. They're fine.  . . . Better call Aunt May to make sure.

May was the only person I could get a hold of that day. I was so happy to hear her voice, even if it was full of sorrow and panic. I told her that it was okay and explained what had happened. 

She got quiet and I immediately became fearful. 

"May?"

"C-. . . could you come to the apartment? I-I-I want to speak with you. Face-to-face."

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon, May."

The streets were quiet. Cars were strewn about. Some seemingly frozen in time for they were right in the middle of crashing. There was ash everywhere.

I arrived at May's apartment fairly quickly. I didn't want to stay in the streets for much longer. It was eerie.

I knocked on the door softly and May opened the door, escorting me inside. She made some tea and sat me down. 

"Have your parents come home?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Not yet. They're-they're still. . . at work."

May nodded, placing down her cup. "Michelle. Do you know why Peter ran off?"

I shrugged. "He's always off for something. Wouldn't be surprised if he just saw something shiny and wandered off."

May smiled, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that he does." She started laughing and I laughed along with her. Mostly because I felt uncomfortable just sitting there, smiling while May fretted over her nephew. After we had settled down, her smile faded and her lip began to quiver. "But, uh. . ." her voice wavered. She cleared her throat. "Peter. Peter just. . . wants to help people and. . ." she blinked away tears, "sometimes he does. . . irresponsible things to do that."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "May, what are you talking about?"

"He-. . . Peter. . . . It started off as just a bad costume but-"

"May." Michelle reached over, grabbing May's hand. "It's okay." Peter's aunt looked to Michelle all teary-eyed.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"May, people are turning into dust and there's no explanation as to why. I'll believe anything at this point."

May swallowed hard, building up her courage. "Peter he-. . . Peter's Spider-Man," she blurted out.

I took a moment, processing this. It. . . makes sense. Why he skipped out on homecoming, quit activities, ditched parties, the "Stark Internship". It all adds up. "Michelle?"

"Sorry it's just. . . it's a lot to take in."

May braved a smile. "Imagine how I felt about it." I smiled back weakly before thinking more deeply on the subject. If Peter's Spider-Man then he was with Iron Man today and nobody has seen Tony Stark or him all day. . . .

"Wh-where did he go?"

The tears finally spilled, but May didn't waver. "I don't know."

* * *

It's been days. I've been sleeping at May's so that she's not alone and because she won't let me go back to an empty home.

She offered Peter's room for me to sleep because he's not using it, but just in case he comes back I don't want him to take the couch. It would be an extra walk and he must be exhausted after fighting with Tony Stark. Especially for this long.

People are missing. Not just gone, but missing. So, I can only assume that Ned and our parents are just off somewhere. Maybe they took refuge somewhere. Everything was falling apart after all. 

School has been cancelled for lack of teachers and the lines at groceries stores are much shorter. And that's kind of an upside, right? 

I've been on my phone a lot lately, looking at old photos and videos and texts. Mostly of Peter, Ned, and I and all of the dumb shit we have done. But also this one conversation me and Peter had not too long ago.

It started with a stupid argument about some movie that came out and it branched out from there. It went on for what must have been pages and pages and I still can't help but grin like an idiot when I read it. I try not to read it too often, though. Because then I start to worry. And there's no need to worry about someone who's going to come back.

May and I have been doing things to keep our mind off of the worldwide disappearing act. Like watching movies, playing games, catching up on reading together.

But, at the end of the day we always come back to the overwhelming fear and concern.

* * *

It's. . . been a few months. Still no sign of Peter. Or mom and dad. Or Ned.

People have made a grief group about people who have lost close ones in what the Avengers call "The Snap". May has considered it despite what she has told me. And if I'm going to be completely honest, so have I.

Days are nothing, weeks is still salvageable, but months. . . I don't know. I really don't.

I went into Peter's room the other day. There was a thick layer of dust on his furniture, so I decided to fix that. If-  _when_ Peter comes back he shouldn't come back to a dusty room.

While I was cleaning I found the suit. Well. . . the old one. It was still cool none the less. Kinda dysfunctional and torn, but still cool. I wanted to ask May about it, but felt it might be a little too much to bring up

I put away the costume and went onto cleaning. But I could see the eyes of the costume poking out from under the bed, staring at me, mocking me. I just had to try it on.

It was a bit big for me and complicated to put on especially with my hair, but after watching some old videos of Spider-Man I figured it out. I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't recognize the person staring back. It was. . . kinda cool.  . . . But also kinda creepy.

I made my way to the bathroom to take it off when I bumped into May.

I had scared her. She thought Peter had come home.

* * *

Crime has been going up. Some prisoners got loose due to the security disappearing and when they realized that there was virtually nobody to stop them they went crazy. It's becoming increasingly dangerous as they find bigger crimes. Me and May have to go out together now.

It's not really fair. Having all these people taken away and still being robbed and killed by maniacs. All the while the Avengers stay in their tower, doing nothing.

You would think after all the alien attacks and that one fight with that robot they're able to take down a couple of criminals. But, I guess they left that up to Peter. 

It's not fair that they get to be safe while we suffer their aftermath. I guess it's always been like that. With the very first alien attack, Stark's inventions going rogue, and now this.

It's been all their fault from the very start. And I know I must sound like every right-wing Anti-Avengers person ever, but it's true. They try to defend us and fail. They kill millions. And they have taken away the people that were closest to me.

It's all their fault.

* * *

I think the Avengers have Peter. Which, I know that sounds crazy, but think about it. Who was Spider-Man last seen with? Tony Stark. Leader of what's left of the Avengers. And have we seen either one of them since this all began? No.

My theory is that since Tony didn't want to lose Peter so he took him and locked him up in the towers. Which, I know sounds like a stretch, but who would actually let Peter go fight in this universe-ending battle? Definitely not Tony Stark going off of what May has told me about him.

But - knowing Peter - he would have tried to go whether Tony had denied him or not. So Tony took some drastic measures to ensure his safety.

He didn't tell anyone about it so no one could track him down. And he wouldn't leave Peter unsupervised in one of his many hideouts on the fact that Parker has super human strength and could easily break out. So to make sure that he won't go anywhere he imprisoned him in Avengers tower where not only bodyguards made sure he stayed there but the Avengers themselves.

Peter is up there in that tower, locked up and alone. And I know it.

So, I did the rational thing.

I put on the Spider-Man suit, sneaked out of the apartment while May was asleep to get him out.

* * *

Peter wasn't there. I questioned security. I questioned what was left of the Avengers. I begged. I fought. I screamed and I cried. But there wasn't even a trace of Peter ever being there.

Now I sit here, on the rooftop of May's apartment, looking up at the night sky. Beaten, tired, depressed and confused. May's probably worried about me, but I need some time before going back down.

My parents are gone. I knew that since week one. Ned is gone. I knew that from day one. But, Peter. . . I don't know. According to what I could get out of the Avengers, Peter wasn't on Earth the day it happened. So that means he couldn't have been affected, right?

I scanned the sky, not quite sure what I was searching for.

I sigh as that annoying question returned to my mind.

Where did he go?


End file.
